


We’ll get through it... together

by orphan_account



Series: Founding fathers magic [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (maybe more characters), Anal Sex, Angelica and lafayette, Asexual James Madison, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Character Death, F/M, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Modern/Magic AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Single Father Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Warlocks, Workplace, baby philip - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alexander Hamilton thought his life really couldn't get any worst, he had lost his wife the same way he lost his mom, to sickness. Now he was living in a small apartment, with little 1-year-old Philip, while he worked, his (ex) sister in law watched him. He was invited to the company he worked for's 15-year anniversary, so he went, and everything just went downhill from there. His life turned upside down.Explict for later chapters
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler
Series: Founding fathers magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557439
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad with summaries, and I'm sorry, btw the second part of my other Jamilton story is still in the works, I kind of lost the motivation for that one while I thought about this one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets the invite and a break, hopefully.

Alexander Hamilton was a slightly pitied man. He was a single father, whose wife died to sickness just like his mother. He had to ask for the help of his late wife's little sister to watch little Philip. He sometimes had to work extra hours to get a little more money, sometimes to pay Peggy a little more for her help. Alex was an exhausted man, and it showed, somedays he'd forget to eat himself, too worried to pay for bills, and feed Philip. Pay Peggy(who insisted on stopping giving her so much, but he never listened). He had sunk a couple of sizes, and honestly, even Thomas Jefferson was pitying him in his little way. He didn't pick arguments anymore, and Alexander didn't pick them either. Thomas cut Alexander some slack when it came to paperwork, as everyone else did. Thomas stopped trying to get on Alexander's nerves, and honestly, just left him alone, really just observing from afar. One day Alex and Thomas were called into George Washington's office. Alex stumbled in and stood against the wall to steady himself, and Thomas strolled in after him.  
"I haven't started a fight, so why am I being called?" Alex asked, and he sounded exhausted.  
George felt slightly bad, "You haven't done anything wrong. I just wanted to invite you to this company's 15-year-old anniversary, it's not mandatory, but I wanted to invite both of you personally." He said.  
Thomas gave a small smile and nod, "I'll consider it," He said and was joking, and Washington gave a small smile.  
Alexander hummed, "I'll check with Peggy, see what I can do," Alex said, and George nodded.  
"It would mean a lot, it's this Saturday, on the first floors open space, it'll starts at around 8:30 9ish, but come whenever, and slightly formal. I know how ridicules your outfits can get Thomas," George said. Thomas gave a pretend offended face and Alex chuckled, which was not as common as it used to be. So it made both George and Thomas feel better, Alex wasn't completely gone.  
George spoke to them about other things for their jobs before dismissing them. Alex walked back to his office, and Thomas suddenly appeared behind him, Alex jumped, "Je- fuck- You scared the shit outta me," Alex acknowledged.  
Thomas chuckled and leaned against the door casing, and the smile somewhat drooping, "You alright? I know you have to be stressed out, with talking care of your son while still managing yourself," Thomas said, and Alex couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.  
"Jefferson? Are you saying you're worried about me?" Alex said in a badgering tone, and Thomas snickered indifferently.  
"Don't flatter yourself, Hamilton," he said, and Alex chuckled.  
"I'm alright, I'm trying my hardest not to slip into my old habit of neglecting myself. But when you're a single father, it's easy to forget about yourself when you worry about other things." Alexander sighed, and Thomas gave a small nod.  
"Well, just do the most beneficial you can to watch your health because people here do require you around," Thomas said, and Alexander smiled.  
"I'll keep that in mind, Jefferson," Alexander hummed, and Thomas ridiculed.  
"I'm sure you will, Hamilton," He said before the small smile transformed into a slight smirk as he rolled his eyes and disappeared from Alexander's office.

Once his shift was over and he could go home, his best friend(who he called his brother) was the first to let him know.  
"Heyy," John said, drawing out the Y and Alexander sighed, looking at him.  
"Don't worry, I'm packing up," Alexander said, and John chuckled as Hercules Mulligan walked over, John's husband.  
"Do you want any help?" Herc asked, and Alexander shook his head and put his computer in the case and got his notebooks and also put them in the bag with the laptop. "I'm alright, thank you, though," Alex said. Herc grins, and John murmurs, "Well, I require you to let us drive you home, no arguments."  
Alex sighed but didn't argue, he didn't have the energy to do so. While they walked out, he saw the twins, Lafayette and Thomas, just chatting as Laf packed up stuff from his cubical. Herc, John, Laf, Anglica, Charles Lee, etc. had cubicles. Thomas, Alexander, and George really were the only ones with offices on this floor. Really the only person who had a problem with that was Lee, but no one else cared, and no one cared about what Lee said half the time. Lafayette noticed Alexander and gave a small wave, which Alex returned. Lafayette and Thomas didn't alway's know they were twins, in fact, Lafayette grew up in France with their aunt and Uncle, and came back to America when he was 19. Thomas had no clue Lafayette existed in the first place, and neither did Laf. Which is why they have two different accents, which is one of the ways people tell them apart. And Laf's hair is always in a bun while Thomas' is down unless it's a sweltering day. Then he'll have it up in a unique way for people to tell them apart, like braids going into the ponytail or something, or he deals with it. Alexander noticed Thomas glanced at him as they walked past, with a small smile of acknowledgment. Alexander returned it, just to be friendly, and he walked out to Herc's car. Hercules drove more than John did, and Alexander rarely drove in general. Alexander had a license but didn't have a vehicle exactly. If he needed one, he usually borrows John's or Angelica's, but he usually takes the bus or walks. Alex got in the back of Hercs car when the other male unlocked it and took his hair down and ran a hand through it. He felt himself relax, and he sighed, he and the other two talked about work before comfortable silence filled the car. The last thing Alex remembers is seeing someone on the side of the road, seemingly smirking at him, and overpowering toxic smell. His ears were ringing before his eyelids closed, and he passed out. When Alex woke up again, he was being lightly shaken by John,  
"Alex, c'mon, you're home," John said gently, and Alexander couldn't help the yawn that escaped him.  
"I'm up, I'm up," Alex muttered tiredly and sat up better a slightly stiff neck and ran a hand through his hair, his head was pounding, and he felt dizzy. "Woah," he said under his breath, before getting up, he leaned against the car for a moment, and John was instantly questioning him.  
"Are you okay? What's wrong? Do you need help?" John rambled. Herc put a hand on both Alexander and John's shoulder, it calmed John down and gave Alexander a chance to speak.  
"I'm fine, just a small headache that's probably causing the dizziness," Alexander said and glanced up when he heard Peggy's voice ring out.  
"That doesn't sound good, how about I take for the weekend, you can go to that party and get some sleep and maybe eat something," she said, and Alexander sighed,  
"You sure you wanna handle that?" he asked, and Philip giggled in Peggy's arms, laying his head against her shoulder.  
"Yeah! I'm sure I can handle a few day's especially if Angelica's willing to help a bit." Peggy said, and Alex sighed gently again, running a hand through his hair.  
"I feel bad, asking you guys for help with him, I'm his father, I should be able to do something," Alexander said. Peggy walks up next to him, Alex gave Philip a smile and reached for his father, and Alex grabbed him and Philip giggle. "  
Hey Pip," Alexander said gently.  
And Philip said, "Dada," which made everyone's heart melt.  
"Alex, just because you're his father, you shouldn't have to do it alone, you're allowed to ask help, we're human after all," Peggy said, and Alex chuckled and nodded at that.  
"Alright, you can take him for a few days," Alex said, and Pegg gave a small cheer while Philip giggled. 

Peggy, Alexander holding Philip, John, and Herc all walked into Alexander's small home, and Peggy snatched Philip away from Alexander. Philip let out a high pitched laugh and gripped Peggy's bright yellow shirt. Alexander chuckle and tickled Philips's sides, which made Philip jump and laugh, and everyone smiled and laughed.  
"Dada!" Philip squealed, and Alexander smiled, he got an applesauce pouch from the fridge and opened it, giving it to Philip who took it and sucked it down.  
"Boy loves applesauce," Herc's says, getting a glass of water, and Alexander chuckled.  
"He doesn't get that from me, I hate applesauce, but I'll always have it in the house because Philip makes a scene when I don't buy it every time we run out." Alexander chuckled, and John laughed a bit.  
"Yeah, this boy will just eat applesauce and yogurt all day long." Peggy chuckled, and Philip smiled as he finished the pouch and swung it around before Alex can grab it from him and throw it away. Philips lets out a huff and lays his head against Peggy's shoulder, starring at Alexander.  
"You wanna stay with Auntie Peggy for a little while?" Alexander asked, and Philips perks up at that. He let a small squeak escape him, and Peggy giggle. Alexander smiles and takes him from Peggy, and says, "Well, if you're gonna stay with Auntie Peggy, we need to get you packed up."  
"Do you have any crackers?" John asked suddenly, and Alexander glanced at him.  
"I don't know why?" He asked, and John shrugged.  
"Herc and I should get going," John said, and Alexander nodded. John walked up next to Alexander and gave the male a hug and kissed Philip's head, "Bu-bye," John said, and Philip waved and said softly, "Bu-" and John smiled. "Bye!" Herc waved from the door after John left. Alex, Peggy, and Philip waved back. Herc went, and Alexander looked at Peggy.  
"Let's get some stuff packed for you big guy," Alexander said, going to Philips room with Peggy following close after.


	2. Alexander’s day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex talks to Jefferson, gets his dog back and goes to the party, what could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so damn long, I’ve been distracted

After Alex got Philip ready to go to Peggy's and they left, Alex was contemplating going to the 15-year-old anniversary party. Alex should go to show support and loyalty to the corporation. Still, he had a weekend without Philip, which implies he could get some sleep, eat something, and just rest. But it wasn't tonight, so he didn't have to dwell on it now. Alex decided to jump in the shower. He got the water running, grabbed a towel, and disrobed. The minute he stepped in the water, he felt his muscles loosen and felt all tension slip away from him. Tomorrow may be the party, but Alex wasn't worried. After the shower and getting all cleaned up, Alex turned off the water and quickly put the towel on, he felt the cold air reach his skin and goosebumps arose. Alex took a deep breath and slipped into his bedroom, which connected to the bathroom, to get clothed. He put on boxers and sleeping pants before drying his hair with the towel and then settling down on the mattress. The sheets felt burning and adhesive upon his body. However, he didn't move to get apart from it. Alex felt himself slip into unconsciousness. 

When he woke up, he awoke with a jolt. Something happened, and he heard a knock on his door. He checked the time. 9:47 a.m. Whoever the fuck is pounding on his door at approximately 10 a.m. is about to get yelled at. He got up and entirely forgot to put a shirt on. He marched to the door and opened it. 

"Yes, can I help you?" He asked dully, not looking at who was at the door until he completed the sentence. "Jefferson?" Alex inquired. 

"Hamilton..." Thomas began before noticing the other was shirtless. "Damn, Hamilton, if you wanted to give me a show-" He started, but Alexander cut him off. 

"Shut up and tell me what you want, I was attempting to sleep, and honestly, I don't see why you have to come over and not just call me or text me," He grumbled out, running a hand through his hair to smooth it down. 

"Well, I tried texting you, didn't answer. So then I tried calling you, and you still didn't answer, so I decided to come over, honestly not believing if you were asleep." Thomas snickered. "I wanted to talk to you regarding the party tonight."

"Okay... why?" Alexander questioned. "Why me of all people?" Alexander leans against the doorframe, waiting for an answer. 

"Since Washinton formally welcomed both of us. I just wanted to have a conversation with you about it, which would be so much easier to do.  
if I could come inside, and you didn't worry about your neighbors seeing you half-naked." Thomas hummed, crossing his arms over his (was it silk?) shirt. 

Alexander keens but steps away and lets the taller male in, not wanting to deal with him, being drained and all. "Stay here. I'm going to go put a shirt on." 

Thomas hummed as he peered around Alexander's place. It was clean, though, with baby toys scattered everywhere; it didn't appear to be. Alex came back with a shirt that was at least 2Xs bigger than him. It hit Thomas how much weight Alexander had actually dissipated. 

"Why do you want to talk to me about the party?" Alexander urged, seizing his phone off the kitchen counter, which explained why he didn't answer it. Alexander walked into the kitchen, and Thomas was close behind. 

"To know if you were actually appearing, and if you are, do you have any outfits for an event? That fit at least," Thomas challenged, and Alexander began to suspect why he ceased trying to quarrel with the darker-toned male. 

"I may or may not come, and whether or not I fit my clothes is really not your concern, is it Jefferson?" He asked the other, rolling his eyes before sighing. "Coffee?" He proposed as he reached on is toes to occupy two cups. Alex swears he's shortened and inch but won't tell anyone that. 

"Sure, as long as you don't poison it," Jefferson chuckled, and Alexander did as well, honestly. 

"I'll try not to," Alex joked a bit, and Thomas let out another chuckle as Alex started preparing the coffee. 

Alexander started thinking about clothes that truly fit him well. He came to the conclusion that he had some nice looking jeans, and his only slightly-formal shirt was a little big on him. But it was lovely. It was an emerald green silk button-up. He could tuck it within his black slacks and push the sleeves up to his forearm. Thomas rambled on about work and stuff, but Alex was barely listening at this point. He was busy thinking. The beeping of the coffee maker caught his attention. He grabbed the pot and poured the two cups. Thomas continued speaking before going off-topic to see if Alexander was really paying attention. 

"Then Laf said Laurens had a great ass," Thomas said, and Alex turned around to look at Thomas, who was leaned against a wall and gave him the most bitchy look ever. 

"Yeah, no, he did not, considering John is married. You were just talking about George and not your brother," Alex said, handing Thomas his coffee, and Thomas chuckled. 

"I was testing if you were actually listening," Thomas said, blowing on his coffee before taking a sip, actually pleased with the taste. "Alexander Hamilton, know how I like my coffee? Wow, who would have thought," He teases, and Alex flipped him off as he took a sip of his own. Thomas chuckled and let off a small sigh, "So tell me, Alex just so I'm prepared, are you coming tonight or not?" 

Alex hums before sighing, "Yeah, might as well," He huffs, taking another sip. "And please don't tell me you're wearing that," Ale says, looking Thomas up and down, and Thomas gives him a (fake?) offended look. 

"Okay, first off, rude. Secondly, what's wrong with this outfit, I think it looks dashing," Thomas hums, and Alex snorts out a laugh.

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Purple." Alex taunts, and Thomas gives him a small glare. 

"It's magenta," Thomas declares, drinking more of the coffee. 

"Still purple," Alex hums, and Thomas rolled his eyes. 

They continue to talk and argue. (Lightly because they didn't actually have any reason to) Alex soon makes lunch, and Thomas swears he's never tasted anything better. 

"How the fuck can you cook so well? What the hell?" Thomas questions dumbfounded. Alex shrugged, 

"I have my mother cookbook basically memorized. But it was one of the few things I was able to save after she died, and the hurricane happened." Yeah, the covers of the book were destroyed, but most of the pages were readable, even with slight water damage. Alex still has no clue how it wasn't completely destroyed, as were most of his mother's things. 

Thomas didn't ask anything about Alexander's mother; he knew better than to dwell on Alexanders, and Alexander didn't dwell on his own. It wasn't either one of their businesses about the other's personal life. But he did say this, "Your mother was a genius with her cooking then, and it seems you're not too far behind." 

Alex lets a smile show on his face as he eats a small bit. After eating, they chat a bit longer, but soon Madison called Thomas, and he had to leave. Thomas grabs the stuff that he might have brought and stands to go to the door. Alex walks him to the door, and Thomas looks at him before flashing him a smile. Now Alex can see why Thomas gets as many women on his ass as he does, that damn smile is captivating. 

"Thanks for having me over, and not poisoning anything," Thomas hums, and Alex chuckled. 

"Oh, wait till later until the effects hit," He winks and smiles, and Thomas just let out a small laugh, "See you tonight?" Alex asked, and Thomas nodded, and the smile remained on his face. 

"See you tonight," Thomas says before waving and walking off Alexander's doorstep to his car. Alex waved as the other drives away and closed the door leaning against it. 

"Jesus Christ," Alex mutters aloud. He walks up to his room until someone knocks on his door again, he groans going back and opening it, only to get tackled down by something big and bulky. His dog, Maggie. 

"Ah, hey girl," He huffs a laugh as the huge Belgian Malinois practically licked his face off. Maggie was technically Alexander's service dog, she helped with his anxiety and his bad habits that can damage his health, physically or mentally. But she had gotten wounded after getting hit by a car and was at the hospital; for the past few months, Alex wanted to stay with her, but the hospital wouldn't let him. Plus, he needed to care for Philip. It seemed she was all better now, and yes the person who hit her did pay for everything plus more, legally he was required too as well, considering she was a service dog. 

His best friend laughed and helped Alexander up. Maggie jumped up on Alex and continued to lick his face, and Alexander pets her head as he talked to John. 

"When'd she get out?" He asked. "Earlier this morning, the vet said they tried to call you, but something didn't go through, and you put me as a secondary contact in case something happened, and they couldn't get through to you. I was just able to get her, why haven't you been answering your phone, I tried calling you too," He said, and Alexander checked his phone. 

"I haven't got any missed calls, weird," He said as Maggie finally got off of him. "Well, they need you at the vet to sign some papers, but they allowed me to bring her," He said. Alexander nodded. 

"Let me get some actual clothes on first," Alexander said, and John nodded as Alex when up to his room. 

When Alexander came back, he was dressed in jeans and a black and blue shirt and grabbed a light jacket before grabbing Maggie's leach and walking her outside. John followed close behind and closed Alexander's door. Once they were all in the car and safely buckled, John drove them back to the hospital for Alex to fill out and sign anything. 

After all of that was taken care of, John took him home, and by that time, it was 4:38 p.m. Alex had time to get his clothes ready, ironed, and such. Make a small dinner and call Washington to ask if he could bring Maggie. He was sure he could, but he just liked to be sure, only in case. After Alex did all of this, plus a shower. He got permission from a very excited Washington to bring Maggie. Alexander got dressed, put Maggie in her service dog vest, and checked everything. Once he figured he was ready, he looked in the mirror. The shirt actually looked good, it was loose around his chest and tucked into the black slacks. Alex moved the sleeves up and fixed the top button. Alexander knew it was formal, but that didn't mean he had to be choked. Alex set his hair as best as he could, brushing it back into a ponytail and sighing, he didn't like it like that, so he let it fall back down to his shoulders. Alex brushed it down, so some strands weren't sticking straight up and debated wearing he glasses or not. Alex decided against it and just put in his contacts. After Alex was sure he looked okay, the bags under his eyes were mainly gone, and not noticeable, he checked the time, it shows to be 8 o'clock, and Alex hums. It takes about half an hour to walk to his job, he could leave now. He grabs his phone and wallet, and his jacket, leaching Maggie again before a knock at his door startled him. Maggie walked with him to the door. When he answered it, he was shocked to see, yet again, Thomas Jefferson. 

"Jefferson? What can I do for you?" He asked, Maggie looks at Thomas and then back at Alex, then back to Thomas. 

Thomas was slightly starring at Alex, considering Thomas had never seen Alex dressed like this, and even Thomas will admit, Alex looked really fucking good. He snapped out of it when Alex finished talking. 

"O-Oh! Um-sorry huh fuck- I came here to ask you need, or rather, wanted, a ride to the party," He chuckled, looking down and seeing the dog. "Oh! Maggie's back!" He smiled. Thomas always had like Maggie, he knew better than to pet her on the job, but technically they were still home, so he pat her head gently before pulling his hand away. Maggie, like Thomas too, anytime she wasn't working, which is usually just at home and when Thomas just randomly comes over, or if they have to work on something together. Thomas gives Maggie separate attention. 

Alex hums slightly before sighing, "Yeah, she's back and better than ever, huh, girl?" He chuckled as Maggie barks an answer, and Thomas chuckled. "Sure, I'll accept your ride as payment for my food earlier," He spoke, and Thomas hums. 

"Alrighty then," Thomas says, and Alex puts his coat on, puts his stuff in the coat pocket and walking out the door, Maggie at his side and Alex closed and locked his door. Alex was basically right next to Thomas on the step and chuckled,

"Alrighty then," He mimicked before walking to Jefferson's car, Thomas couldn't his eyes wander to Alexander's ass before he snapped out of it and walked behind him. Alex let Maggie in the back seat before hopping in the front. Thomas followed behind and jumped in the driver's seat, Maggie sat in the back comfortably. Thomas started to drive quietly, and Alex looked at Thomas from the corner of his eye. 

Thomas was wearing another purple (Magenta) shirt, but it seemed somehow more delicate than the one before. Thomas also had on black slacks, but those seemed different from Alexanders. Thomas's shirt was cotton, maybe. And Damn did Thomas fill that shirt well. Alex was expecting Thomas to wear a silky blouse, though, so he was a little surprised. Thomas looked good, and Alex had to move his head so he'd stop basically starring and drooling about someone he thought was a rival, not a friend.

Once they got to the building, cars were piled everywhere, but Thomas had a specific spot, so he parked into it. Once they were parked, Alex got out and got Maggie out. Thomas turned off the car and walked around to where Alex was. Maggie was now on duty, so Thomas refrained from petting her. 

"Thanks for the ride," Alexander said, and Thomas nodded in response, drinking in Alex's outfit again before exhaling quickly.

"Shall we?" He invites, and Alex chuckled before walking towards the entrance of the building. Thomas follows quickly.

Once they were in, basically everyone Alex knew from work was there, and people he didn't know. All chatting and listening to soft music that was playing. George was the first to greet them, he wore a black button-up and black pants to match, so Alex wasn't technically underdressed. 

"Alexander! My boy, glad you could make it, I was just talking to the partner of this company about you! Glad to see Maggie could make it," George said. Alexander smiled and followed George, Maggie glued to his hip, and Jefferson walked away to find, probably Madison. Alex spent most of the time talking to people who came up to him, but as the night grew closer to an end, Alex migrated to speaking with his friends. The Alex stumbled on his feet, and Lafayette basically had to keep him steady, 

"Are you alright, Alexander?" The french male asked, and Alex nodded, Maggie on high alert in case Alex fell over. Angelica pulled up a chair, and Alex sat down and cover his nose, 

"Something reeks," he gags, John, to lighten the suddenly dark mood, pretends to be offended,

"Rude," And Alex chuckled before shaking his head. "No, like, not body oder. Like extraordinarily strong sulfur, or something, mixed with rotting fish," Alex gagged again but didn't fail to notice the worried look angelica and Lafayette shared. 

"Stay here, I'll be right back," Laf announced, placing his drink down and walking somewhere Alex couldn't see. Suddenly, one of the building owners, who Alex was talking to earlier, walked over.

"Young man, are you okay?" he asked and placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. 

The smell worsened, and the last then Alex saw and heard was Thomas speeding towards them and yelling, "Alex," before Alex blacked out and hit the floor. George sped over as well, and the building owner backed off, and Thomas and Laf were quick to react, they knew exactly what was happening. And it was not good.  



End file.
